Support
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Paul, Collins, Roger, Mark Cohen, Angel, Miss Marquez and Gordon all stood holding hands, in a circle saying the creed of the Life Support Group, support group, as Paul stated, "Let us begin. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret". Wait a minute. Gordon interrupted; I still have trouble with the credo of the group I think. He sometimes said this, Gordon would say!
1. Chapter 1

_Approximate Word Count 1,000

2013;

Disposable Copy

Life Support

by

M. W. Meredith

Paul, Collins, Roger, Mark Cohen, Angel, Miss Marquez and Gordon all stood holding hands, in a circle saying the creed of the Life Support Group, support group, as Paul stated, "Let us begin. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret".

**Wait a minute.** Gordon interrupted; **I still have trouble with the credo of the group I think.** He sometimes said this, Gordon would say, but always rescind soon after. He said, "What if there is time travel into tomorrow? What if some day they invent a time machine? What if tomorrow exists as surely and palpably as yesterday, today as well? What if there is a fate for all us"?

Paul said then, "Some people believe that but what's the reason in brooding over the past because you tried at some thing and you failed? Is that logical? If you are having something that you want to go back and change since you're feeling bad about it, perhaps you should talk about it and get bad emotions out of the your system with group instead of always thinking of it happening over and over inside your head and feeling regret all the time. Believing time merely is an invention of humanity to measure how far the day has passed so far. We at Life Support encourage taking a page from the book that those persons live by. We like to think of living for now. Perhaps there were Dragons in the Middle Ages; neither you nor I were there in this life-time. Perhaps there is some thing like magick. Perhaps there are such things as miracles. Who knows? Do you, Paul, have to necessarily believe so because rigidly in science? Perhaps you don't have to be so un-FLEXIBLY rigid. You don't have to think that you are going to die of AIDS exactly two years to the day and hour, minute, second that a doctor told you that you'd die".

After a long pause Paul said, "Look, I find some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect, but I try to open up to things I don't know, because reason says I should've died". Paul counted four of Paul's own fingers.

Paul and Roger both said at the same time, **three years ago.**

Roger said alone, this time, "A doctor once told me when I tested positive for HIV that I only had two years to live, too. That was five years ago".

Gordon replied to that, "Sometimes doctors will tell you the wrong thing. Sometimes they tell you a diagnosis insensitively. Some-times they tell rape victims that they're pregnant due to the fact that they're sluts and they have had sex before marriage. Doctors are overly logical types that don't care about your feelings some times. Let us continue our motto. Paul, you don't have to continue. You can sit down if you want, Paul".

Paul continued with the rest, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way; no day but today.

Gordon then said, " Let us sit, now. Roger, Paul, those doctors shouldn't have told you that. People usually die generally two years after getting HIV/AIDS but only after getting a fever, too. There is A. Z. T. also, for those that can afford it or get it somehow. In addition, you can take care of yourself and keep away from germs so that you can stay well for as long as you can. I cannot advise this, but here's also alternative means of medicine such as Cannabis. You can join a lobby group to legalize Marijuana. Cannabis can help you to keep eating properly. If you can get a doctor to prescribe you legal steroid compounds that could keep you strong for as long as possible, if you could afford it".

Paul said, then, **I'm not afraid of AIDS anymore, but I do know that I'm afraid of losing my dignity. Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Sometimes I feel like this is a nightmare from which I'll never awake. **

Miss Marquez said **I have a fear like that, too.**

Collins replied, "Me too".

Angel in return said, "So do I".

Robyn replied, as well, "Me, too".

Roger paused, and finally admitted, "So do I, have a fear of something such as this".

Paul said, "You'd be surprised how a family will pull together, during a health emergency. Your friends will visit while you are at the hospital".

Gordon replied, "That's a comfort, thank you. I just needed to be told that by someone who knows what happens when someone gets sick and has to go to the hospital, that's all".

To be continued.

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

2013:

_Disposable Copy

After-Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens?

Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

ALEE'S SAD... ... SHORT INTRODUCTION

by

Mark Walter Meredith

December twenty-fourth eight fifty-five PM Eastern Time Standard time ...from here on in ...Alison-Grey-baby sound sad. Why does Aly-Grey-baby sound sad? It is a joke hidden in the play version by Larson (John!) —! Angel Schunard _JUST_ killed the dog Akita** JUST **before Mr. Collins chose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums! You get it already? ... It's frickin' hilarious right?! Larson (John) was a genius at stuff like that! This story happens after Akita swan dived out of Aly-Grey-baby's window into Gracie Mews! What was happening during the beginning of the rock opera song called, RENT! Larson (John) rules over Larson (John's) characters wherever used throughout the universe!

Meredith-2 SAD... ... SHORT INTRODUC …. .

- - -30- - -

Prelude to 'Alee … ': … to Apathy,

by

Mark M.

I fully accepted and learned that I couldn't keep dating young females because it would never work…me …my self would never turn straight. I thought that if I dated young ladies that it made me look straight and that maybe going through getting a girlfriend like all the other guys that eventually things in my mind would click into place and that we would become attracted to young women after a while. Things didn't snap into place like I was some strange geometrically-shaped wood block whom fit into some three D puzzle as I pictured in our brain. We were still attracted to men and were still in denial.

A car door opened …and a fat …rich woman's leg stepped out from the limousine …she was wearing a classy skirt that was brown. She wore stockings. The heels were black. We slowly and cautiously walked over to the open door of the limousine bending low to peer into the dark inside of the back of the car. We gingerly asked, "Yeah …want something"?

She said from the doorway that was partly obscuring her … (the rich woman) … calling out to me, "Dahhling …be a dear? Will you please be a dear…and come over here?" There was a pause and then the woman said I'd like to make a business deal. … . .

- - -30- - -

MID RENT INTERLUDE...ALEE BABY

by

Mark W. Meredith

It was December 24 ...8:55 ...PM ...Eastern Standard Time.

**Allison** sat at the edge of the couch ...slumped down sadly ...sadly enough. Ever since the marriage, **Allison** felt bad and guilty for the scene **Benny Grey-Coffin's** old friends made at the wedding. **Allison** told, Coffin during, the beginning of the after wedding celebration. Allison told Coffin that Coffin might as well give _Coffin's_ friends the news. Coffin should have told Davis, Tom Collins, Cohen and Maureen then, about how Coffin was going to buy. Coffin was deciding to buy the building down the street near the corners of Eleventh St. Coffin was going to buy the building from the old music-publishing factory and also the empty lot next door and that Davis, Maureen and **Cohen** were going to have to say good-by to their little homeless friends that Maureen, Cohen**,** and Davis do pictures about or talk to them or whatever they do.

**Allison** watched some sort-of from afar as Davis looked mad and stern...looking hard at Coffin and then looking at Coffin strangely out of the corner of Davis's eyes silently as if Coffin was crazy and they finally got their chance to speak.** Allison** remembers how Maureen had Maureen's arm around Cohen's shoulder because they were standing there together because sometimes Maureen fawned all over Cohen because he was so smart about electronics. Cohen and Maureen stood there looking like that old cartoon with the short person and the tall man, Mutt and Jeff.  That Amazon stood over Cohen with one arm touching Cohen. Cohen said, Maureen does modern art performances about such a disregarding attitude towards the homeless at times ...how can you say something like that right in front of us Coffin?! What about the ideals you said that you had when the Coffin we thought we knew used to live with us?!

Meredith-2 …LUDE...ALISON BABY

Coffin merely replied "One still has the idealisms one once had of helping poor people like I once was to ...but in a different way. I still believe that that the bums have a right to stay on an empty lot that the owner doesn't do anything with while they get back on their feet. One just believes that the owner of the lot could help the **bums** by telling the bums get off the lot and get a job. I have to help one's self and one's family **first** don't you think?"

Meredith-3 …TERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Davis finally got up the anger up to state this point, "Society won't let them **have** a job! The machine will only allow them rags to survive!"

Coffin simply replied, "Is that my problem?! What does that have to do with me?! The clothes I wear...now that I am making a more comfortable living probably has just as many atoms as rags ...my clothes are just made of rarer atoms that cost! My wearing finer molecules on my atomic structure don't connect my molecular structure of any of those bums ...so why does one blame _**... **_Coffin for their misfortunes? All Coffin is doing is telling the police that those bums are trespassers on my on my lot. All I'm doing is moving the molecules in my mouth in such a way that the police can understand the vibrations coming out of Coffin's throat. All Grey is doing is making vibrating air. Coffin is not to blame for how the Societal Machine is."

Meredith-4 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Cohen said, Coffin...you can break down everything you're doing into math and calculus and scientific explanations and it looks like simple logic until nobody could understand it all you want ...but nothing can change what you're actually doing...destroying people's lives! Coffin you are causing a number of homeless people to scream out in pain! Coffin_**... **_ ...you are stinging people's throats with gas grenades and people's eyes with mace spray and you are too bad a person to care!Coffin_**... **__**...**_then said, "Of course I am a good person because I'm logical ...and logic means I am right. Good means the same as right. I have feelings like anybody. There are times I almost pity bums but being a man of great, character means, taking over and becoming the leader".

Meredith-5 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Cohen then said, "If one can't accept and act upon a simple immutable fact that you can't hurt another human being ...then you are not logical ...it only means that you are not right. It means that you can't listen to the facts... ...it means that Coffin is too stupid to make an informed decision".

Coffin seemed almost to spit out the words like they were poison …I don't believe that I'm stupid. I **will** tell you what I think ...though: I think you all are ignorant.

Meredith-6 …TERLUDE ...ALISON BABY

Collins ...was being the college student, that graduated said, "You don't even know what ignorant means in this case because you're the one being ignorant _in _this case."

Coffin retorted, "You all just are not logical enough. You all know what? You all know what? If you're all going to call me stupid when technically I obviously am not the pack up and leave my wedding. Get up and do a 180 around...leave my father's back yard if you are going to disagree with me again tonight in my own wedding!"

Maureen said, "It's your father-in-law's back yard_**...**_Coffin_**. **_If you want to get people dragged off someone's property then maybe the actual owner should have the guts to tell them to get off_**...**_Coffin."

Meredith-7 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Meredith-8 …LUDE...ALISON BABY

Coffin called back as he walked away to the center of the reception to talk to more important people, **I'M** trying to help people like me when we all lived together in that loft together! I promised that I would follow our dreams and buy that building so that we could have a place to practice modern art, write songs and produce films! There's no money in that ...I have to compromise to follow my dreams. I have plans for us still! Just you wait see! You'll see! You'll see! **Allison** had stood at one of the hors d'oeuvre tables next to the wall of the back of Daddy's house that was white ... **Allison** turned sideways ...pretending that **Allison** wasn't listening to it all.** Allison** suddenly felt very visible to everybody at the reception ...even though **Allison** knew nobody was. **Allison** felt as though the small group of Coffin's old guy-friends were giving **Allison** a dirty ...long stare but knew that they weren't the kind of people to do that.

Meredith-9 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Suddenly...Cohen finally said, "What do you guys say..._** ... **_Coffin says we can stay since we're not going to disagree with him again today anyway. Do we stay?!"

Collin's said, I'm stuffed enough now ...what do you people say. I don't even want to think about food for the rest of the night. I don't want to fill up napkins with food or fill up on food all night when people might be thinking that we're no longer friends of Coffin's and we're just filling up on food because we're poor people.

Meredith-10 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Cohen said I'm stuffed for today ...I could go home.

Davis said, I'm stuffed for tonight. I'll go with you.

Maureen said, I'm stuffed. Let's go. Everybody here is all-old here anyway. We don't want to think about food right now and all we can do is live for the moment ...so let's leave for right now.

Meredith-11 …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Cohen said, I'm starting to hate when Coffin is around (fuck!) (That is all shit!). Though ...if only he could show one act of empathy ...one kind act that shows us that Coffin can sympathize with someone in real pain. If only there was some way Coffin could show us that Coffin himself can show us that Coffin has a different life now...but that he still emotionally in contact with us as a real friend. They all eventually began to walk away from the wedding...and from Coffin's life. **Allison** finally came back to the real world from the world of **Allison's** memory. Did **Allison** come between Coffin's friends and Coffin_**? **_Why can't people see when people are trying to help them? Why can't people just be logical and _**just **_**not** feel it when people that live in comfort get angry and throw them off their property for no reason or any reason?! Why can't **bums** just not allow themselves to get angry or sad when comfortable people get angry at them when people who are financially comfortable just get in an angry mood?! Daddy said that it would be hard to help people who are poor...but how could that be? **Allison** thought about how **Allison** didn't believe Daddy when **Allison** was 17 ...so how could **Allison** force **Allison** herself to not believe it now that **Allison** was entering the real world? Why can't **Allison** be that logical now that it's actually happening to **Allison**? Is it true...as some religion says that bad people create their own hell? Are bad things coming back to **Allison**? All of the single frames of the life memories of the picture **Allison** made of **Allison's** life through **Allison's** eyes were fast-forwarding through **Allison's** memories of the poor persons **Allison** had hurt in the real world...along with the guilt, the depression, the sadness, and the anger until it became the crescendo of an insane symphony. Was this irony? It cannot be! **Allison** is a good person ...isn't she?! The insane opera symphony is still racing upward...higher-and-higher until **Allison** only can do one thing ...call the number of the one person **Allison** could admit **Allison** feels guilty** too**. The insane crescendo raises... ...raises ...as **Allison's** fingers fumble at the button-dials of the fancy...old fashioned ...golden telephone and **Allison** quickly brought the receiver over and up to **Allison's** face. **Allison** quickly dialed across the buttons...the number that would bring **Allison** the voice of the one person who knew the same guilt, depression and sadness about kicking poor people off **Allison's** land. This one voice agreed with **Allison** no matter how wrong they both were in this matter. … Was the voice that would keep asking and talking with **Allison** about, "Why don't poor people realize that we are trying to help them"? until they both forgot how wrong they both were in the whole matter. After the other cell phone rang...Allison interrupted the word, hello? **Allison ...**immediately called out, Coffin_**... **_ ...is it you?!

Meredith-12a …LUDE ...ALISON BABY

Meredith-12b …RENT INTERLUDE...ALISON BABY

Coffin finally said to her, **Allison** baby? You sound sad.

- - -30- - -

AFTER WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? Inspire one by putting a review! Tell one what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Larson, Jonathan Approximate Words Counted 200

2012 Jonathan Larson

Introduction ...Angel Never Takes No for an Answer

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short-story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss._ Larson owns ... in more ways than one! That is because he rules and Larson OWNED!_ Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.

_ This is rated M… ... because it's an adult situation.

The End

Jonathan Larson Approximately Words Counted 2,300

Angel Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was... ... _**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fourth ...9:10 P.M... ...Eastern Standard

Time._

**_ _ _**Angel led him past the 11th St lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as Angel and **Collins** walked across the street crosswise**._ **Angel turned around ...smiling at Collins ...slowly pulling his hand._ Collins stopped a second saying, "My friends ...though ...why are you doing such to help out someone like me ...somebody you just met? My friends wait for me._ They are waiting ...spending **Christmas** together ...Davis_,_ Cohen _and_ I used to live together in this studio loft together._ It's Christmas!_ I have to go!"

**_ _ _**Angel said, "Wrong...it's not Christmas ...it's Christmas Eve ...and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don'tya think?_ I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question. **Why am I doing it,** you asked?_ I've already said it: I am doing it because **Hell, it's Christmas Eve!**_ You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a'knuckle sandwiches._ Davis and Cohen can have Collins as a present on Christmas morning...let me make you forget about being mugged**." _**Angel led the way with Collins trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand._ Collins let her drag him along after Angel because he was intrigued by this Angel** ...**and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment._ Collins knew he could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go to Angel's apartment with Angel!

_Collins knew from Angel's kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind._ It wasn't too **good** to ever be true ...Angel was too true to be bad for Collins**._ **If Angel meant ill toward Collins, Davis, and Cohen ...then Angel would have been more blatant about having sex with him and make a _**lot**_ of sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to him before she went to her apartment then hit him over the head and turn his skin into a **lampshade** ...but she wasn't over advertising—nor was Angel smiling evilly so Collins didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true._ So Angel was no Jeffery Dahmer ... obviously.

_ Collins was only afraid Collins's friends would worry for him but Collins wanted to go along for the ride with Angel anyway!_ Collins joked ...asking , "What if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?"

Meredith-2 …n't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel quickly answered, "You had no money to get Christmas dinner with."

_ _ _Collins replied, "Yeah ...I know._ … Just checking to make sure you're paying attention.**"_ **Angel and Collins walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress ...like usual._ Being led by Angel ...Collins questioned, "Why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me?_ You've been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho...y'know."

Meredith-3 …T Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel stated, **I walk as a woman due to how I AM a real woman._ When a homophobe comes up to me and says I'm a male that wishes he were a woman...I make it ...rule of thumb ...that I say back, I am a real woman. _I may have been born a man and have the junk of a male but I have put a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels... ... wearing clothes as a woman wears in public **_**too**_**._ ****Collins asks, **_**why am I dressed macho?**_

**_ Angel says, **_**I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine...and I am in my secret identity now.**_**_ It's true ...all of it...I'm a cross-dressing crime fighter ...except for the fighting crime part...of course._ I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times._ It is better for business when I am drumming for spending money...tho…..**

_ By the time that Angel finished talking...she led Collins up the stairs to her building stairwell ...and up into inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**._ **She told him to, "Wait in here." as Angel pointed down to the edge of the rug that Collins was standing at ... Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots**... **Angel had baby-blue polish on Angel's nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a workman's fine chisel.**_ **Collins heard that the guy that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**._ **Angel then said, **I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya.**

**_ I want you to see!_ I'll be back soon****! _**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**.**_ The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif...incense and an incense-holder was on the desk with music sheets Angel was obviously writing._ Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and Collins saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a samurai blade scabbard holder up against the other wall...and then the door closed.

_Was it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent?_ There was more to Angel than met the eye ... her dreams and hopes—, ... aspirations ...her dislikes and likes._ Perhaps Angel practiced the martial arts._ Collins noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building...pretty thick.

_ Maybe Angel could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**._ **Angel probably had good looking legs._ … Kind of bossy ...but Collins some sorta liked that from time to time to time from guys that were attractive._ Collins stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds...then looked around at the room he was in.

**_ **Angel said from inside the door, _"_You don't have to stand there literally ...you can sit** down**._ Sit on the bed out in the living room ...not the sofa._ I can throw out the sheets but not the couch!_ I'll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second._ I'm sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way ...I'm trying to (pronounced FUNG SHWAY) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music._ … Will be right out after I'm changed for support group!"__ H__**m**__**...**__,_ Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living-room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it._ Collins sat on the edge of the big bed...and tested the bounce a couple of times ...very cushiony._ Finally the wait was over for him and Angel came out and Collins was astonished!

**_ **Collins thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day and forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place ...but this was a change**._ **Angel was wearing a St. Nick coat ..., ... high heels ... a wide St. Nick belt, ... and a wig**._ **Angel said, "Like it Collins**?_**Do you think it's cute Collins?"

Meredith-4 …'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 …n't Take No for an Answer

**_ _ _**Collins stared in awe, I love it._ You're going to wear that to group?

_ _ _Angel replied, "Of course I'm going to wear this to support group Collins!_ Don't you get it Collins?_ I'm St. Nick with a Christmas surprise!_ My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it's Christmas ...don't you get it Collins?!?"

_ _ _Collins answered, **of course I get it!_ I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment ...and I was going ta' make sure this was all fer me ...not for group or giving presents to friends...that's all.**

Angel caressed Collins's face and replied **I **_**am**_** all for you today hon****ey …..****!**** _**Angel knelt down ...continuing to say, "Now ...let's put some Mercurochrome on your leg._ Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area._ Is Collins' jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? _Good ...now let's put some Mercurochrome on this."

Meredith-6 …Angel Do…

_ _ _Collins said, "What the heck is Mercurochrome?"_ When Angel entered the room a second ago Collins marveled at her...what Angel wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band-aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

_ _ _Angel answered, "It's iodine...Mercurochrome is the same as iodine ... just different name...that's all._ This _will_ hurt."

_ _ _Collins by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee and Angel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned._ Collins yelped, "Ouch!"_

Angel stated the fact, "It isn't as bad as all that is it y'big silly willy?"

_ _ _Collins said, "Yeah it is."

**_ _ _**Angel said, **OK ...maybe it is****._ **Angel then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**._ **Angel put a band aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

_ _ _Collins looking at Angel's legs for a while by now ...said, "You've got nice legs."

**_ _ _**Angel said, "Thank you ...you should see them in my zebra stripe tights"._ She got on Collins's lap with Angel's arms around Collins's neck loosely and looked into Collins's brown eyes.

Meredith-7 …N't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Collins asked seriously, "You aren't wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?"

_ _ _Angel ...answered, "Not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights ...I'm not at least.**"_ **Angel put Angel's forefinger on Angel's thick tongue, then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat, and made the sound effect, "Tss!"

_ _ __**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fifth ..._**ten**_ P.M—. ...Eastern Standard Time...Collins slides open the studio door._ Collins happily calls out, **Merry Christchmas ... bistchmass-ES****!**

Cohen exclaimed, **14 hours later **_**where**_** were you?!** Cohen grasped him and hugged Collins hard after being gone so long.

_ _ _He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and Collins' back drug down the wall ...hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles ... he called out_**, "**__**Ow-wow-OW**_ wow ow_**!"**_

_ _ _Cohen asked ...concerned, "Are you O.K?!"_

_ _ _Collins answered, **… never been better!**_ ….

Meredith-8 …N't Take No for an Answer

The End

Approx Count 300

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK!

Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

A Rent Play Fan's Guide to What Happens in Bohe`me

by

Mark Walter Meredith

It all begins on Christmas Eve's day.

Marc. C. is living in the attic studio apartment of a building making a picture.

It is Christmas Eve's day and Marc. wants to get out that evening and do something but he only gets enough money barely to finally eat every once in a while and sometimes eat dinner at the nearby Café.

Still he doesn't want to stay inside all evening...even if Marc. has to use an errand as excuse to get out and Marc. has to do drudge work on that errand.

The windows in the back of the stage are practically a wall of smaller windowpanes making a giant window -wall.

In the middle of the large studio apartment there is an old fashioned wood burning stove, a table and a backup candle in case it's too dark.

Marc. starts to ask what R is doing.

Marc.'s roommate R is putting off his writing of stanzas that rhyme...finally ...after so long.

_ C comes back to the building and gets the key so that C could open the door.

Marc. has recently been broken up with by his girlfriend so that she could date a richer person... ... ...Marc.'s ex-girlfriend has always been a vivacious person who people like to party with and it is very easy to be jealous of the people that hang around her...and mistake her friendships for romantic interests in others that isn't really there.

A rent slip is soon held out as the person sings out, "Rent!"!

There is no electricity so Marc's. roommate has lit a candle because it is too shadowy to see what they are doing.

Marc. notes that, we're ... [hungry.] Marc. jokes that the writing that R has written sounds awful.

Marc, ... R... ...hear the proprietor and try to screen Bennie but he still gets through.

An interval was now up and Ben wants the rent that is then due now that he arrives.

R ...Marc's. roommate has grabbed some pages of his writing and has burned them for warmth.

Marc. had wanted to burn two of his pictures.

Marc. had been burning one of his thousand word descriptions...but when the room mate was then burning R's poetry ...he was saying things like how the fire's warmth was like the warmth of a woman's ardent, passionate ...love.

... ...R says that his papers have the spark of wit!

He didn't want to spend what little he-himself had wanted to save for dinner at the Café` so Marc. drew a line and made a stand and didn't agree to Ben's payment. Ben walked away from that door of the building without his payment ...yet at least ...and R..., ...Marc. close the door with the lock behind them.

Marc. and R have to pay at least three months of rent backed up.

Meredith-2 A Rent Play Fan's Guide to What Hap.

Later when C. finally meets up with Sch'unard ...C is asked if he is dying ...he says he is not dead unfortunately...not yet at the least.

Mimi ...walks up the stairs ...blowing out her candle.

R tries to write but cannot.

Mimi is a young Latino woman.

A petite young woman...later ...knocks on the door to the apartment...her name is Mimi ...she lives in the building and she pretends that she needs a match ...for somebody to help ignite her candle with her.

When Mimi spins around, she feels faint and loses her balance for a second.

The room is spinning around Mimi's head ...to her.

R catches her before Mimi regains her balance shortly ...and her composure too.

R asks if Mimi is O.K.

After R lights her candle ... ...R says, "Good night".

Mimi walks to the doorway and the breeze coming through the edges of the window and making a draft near the door is about to blow out the candle.

The ideal woman lets the candle blow out purposefully.

Mimi says that she has dropped the key to ...how Mimi was going to spend the rest of her evening.

R is staring at Mimi's head and how beautiful it is in the moonlight.

R looks at Mimi's hair in the moonlight ...shining...Mimi has a halo of light around her head ...looking like an angel of the first degree.

Mimi asks R to help Mimi look for her key to the rest of her evening.

The breeze is snuffing out the candles they both are holding coincidentally just then.

Mimi and he feel along the ground hurriedly and he coincidentally finds her key and puts it into R's pocket because R doesn't want her to have it.

Mimi and his hands meet and R, her hold hands for warmth! Mimi gets her key from R...she says, "They call me Mimi..."

End of Act 1.

to be continued in act two Rent Guide ...to Bohe`me

- - -30- - -

... Mimi asks R to take her out... tonight.

Later on in that day, Mimi offers to take R back to Mimi's apartment where they could be alone.

Later R asks Mimi to go to dinner at R's ol' favorite nearby Café`.

C comes in ... his feet are frozen! Marc... now that C knows that C ... is there ...C announces that, a wild night ... is destined!

Schunard's friend opens the door for Schunard.

Now that C has joined M and R... ...R, M finally meet Schunard who has bought provisions...food, tobacco for smoking, and some booze to drink.

After C and Schunard show up and they can drink... ...C says a feast that is preordained!

Schunard brings something else they need: wood!

C had carried in the firewood.

Schunard divides his money among them all.

Schunard tells R, M and C about how Schunard got the money for the food ...that Schunard had met someone who lived in a nice, expensive neighborhood and paid Schunard to play Schunard's music until someone's pet died!

The rich person brought Schunard to that person's home to play his music.

Marc, C and R understand that Schunard will pay today for Schunard guests... Marc, C and R ... ...tomorrow C, R, and M will pay when C, R and M run into some money.

R says that Ben could use some drugs so that Ben won't constantly be on their back.

Now that C finally has met up with Schunard ...they have gone outside in the cold and C, Schunard go out then see someone hawking jackets.

Schunard buys something.

Moe. Onson finally appears in the middle of the music opera earning applause from the opera's audience.

Perhaps one can even see The Statue of Liberty in the background.

C gets a new coat.

Schunard offers to pay for supper.

When another evening comes R..., ... Mimi, ... ...Marc, ... C ...and ...Schunard meet at the nearby Café that is their favorite Café`!

R introduces Mimi to M.

R wants to stay indoors and try some more to write some stanzas that rhyme but decides to enjoy the night with Mimi and go out.

R and Mimi show up at the front of the Café ...Mimi in her hat.

People are hawking cheap things to buy on the street.

Marc's. ex-girlfriend Mo shows up right in front of their favorite nearby Café` ... with Mo's new rich partner Ann.

Mo kisses M. The rich person Mr. R. is there at the Café`.

Meredith-3 A Rent Play Fan's Guide to What Hap...

In R's last relationship, R was very jealous and angry.

R tells Mimi, I should tell you... but doesn't impress upon Mimi nor emphasis the point that he needs to tell anyone R is in a relationship with: R is VERY jealous of other men during a relationship with a woman and R will MAKE Mimi's life Hell.

Earlier Mimi told R that Mimi is dying of disease.

Mo orders Ann around on errands like a dog practically.

Schunard and C ask for wine.

C is a philosopher.

M begins singing along...loud enough for Ann to hear ... but Ann doesn't think ...that M is talking specifically about Mo at first.

M sings along a musical number about how Mo's eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for Mo.

M sings along with his musical song about the dance that Mo makes the people Mo flirts with ...go through.

Mo has sung a musical's song about how WHEN Mo is walking down the street everybody stares at Mo.

Mo and life partner both say, "Good by" at the same time as Mo walks off going Mo's own way!

Three days have passed.

R gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else.

Of whom is R jealous?

Most likely R's jealous the proprietor Ben is having an affair with Mimi...Ben... ...who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife.

R's jealousy makes Mimi and R miserable.

R is leaving the building and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when R says out loud that R can't let himself get any closer to Mimi because R is afraid of Mimi dying soon...and R can't let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying.

When R sees that Mimi was there listening to R the whole time R was talking ...Mimi says "good-by." to R.

The weather is cold again when M was leaving a tavern and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because R is jealous and that R and Mimi were going to break up.

Mimi has to say good by love.

R cannot split up from Mimi ...nor be away from Mimi.

Mimi's misery Mimi drove Mimi outside into the snowy-day.

Mimi is coughing because Mimi's misery over R's jealousy had driven Mimi out into the snowy day.

R tries to write R's poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because R is thinking about Mimi and love… has been consuming R.

Mimi doesn't want R to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together and wait for spring and take it day-to-day and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her ... and live for the moment ...because it's better to forget the past ...because the past is gone ...and there is no day but today!

Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing and Mo is helping to look for Mimi.

R knows that Mimi was R's writing-piece since the night R was procrastinating R's poetry and Mimi became his inspiration.

M when he is making M's picture... ... M keeps sensing a pair of lips ...inspiring M to make M's picture.

Finally, Mo happens upon Mimi in the cold ...barely able to walk.

R tells Mimi not to talk and to rest and Mimi instead whispers.

M has said that R has found R's poetry.

M, C and R are back in their studio apartment ALL without life partners ...now.

Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time.

Mimi is dying of disease when Mo happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to M's apartment building.

_ Mo helps carry Mimi to M's apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with R.

R in Mimi's presence has sung ...letting her know that she is the incarnation of song itself.

R told Mimi that she was R's poem all along.

_R told Mimi that R didn't get mad at Mimi because R didn't love her ...it was because R did love Mimi and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died.

_R has said about how R's love came into R's life when he saw Mimi's eyes come into R's door for the first time.

_R has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised him the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into his life.

R cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly ...Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops and Mimi stops breathing for a while.

_R after a while R cries out, MM-II-Ii-MmMiiI -ii -iI -IIiI-I!

Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Meredith-5 A Rent Play Fan's Guide to What Hap...

Meredith-6 A Rent Play Fan's Guide to What Hap...

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

You can go to the library system and reserve a DVD now that one knows what is happening on the stage during the opera!

Go to the nearest branch of your local system of libraries and have their computer send a copy of LA BOHE`ME to your closest library!

Do it today!

The End


End file.
